Lips of An Angel
by snowbabie
Summary: She calls one night out of the blue after 2 years...does he still love her? Mainly BRUCAS, with hints of Leyton. I left this as a OneShot...I had nowhere to go with it...if anyone can come up with an idea I'm open to it!


_This is my first fanfic which is a songfic, the song is by Hinder "Lips of an Angel" Its really good (the song I mean ( ). Let me know if you love/hate my fic…thanks Snowbabie_

It was like any normal night…He came home from work, they had their quick meaningless sex and he left the room…he couldn't stand to look at her, with her blonde curls; she wasn't his hazel eyed, dimpled cheek brunette. No, she was nothing close to being like her at all. At least the sex with her was full of lust and love and it always meant something, not just to her but him too.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

But this particular night, _was not_ like any other, today would've been their 2nd wedding anniversary, had they stayed together. He dreamt of her the night before, beautiful in her Vera Wang wedding dress…while having his reminiscing thoughts, his cell went off. It was her, the only woman he ever really loved.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

God how he'd missed her. She was the only woman who had ever known him outside of those walls he'd built up. He just wanted to kiss her, all of her, those lips, those dimples, those breathtaking hazel eyes. God he truly did miss her. "baby where are you?" he asked, he had to see her, needed to see her.

"I'm at the Gazebo on the Beach", was her reply, he felt his throat close, where they were supposed to get married. "I'll be right there," was his response.

He was thinking of their past on his way there. He hadn't seen her in so long, after he left her at the altar, he couldn't face her. He'd lied to her about the kiss, but she lied to him too and told him she hadn't been pregnant when she in fact had been, and miscarried…he loved her through it and helped her, hell even his mom helped, but in that moment of weakness he slipped and slept with some random girl from the Blue Post 3 weeks before their wedding…at least then he was smart enough to wear protection, double strapped anyway no need for accidents.

He finally got to the Gazebo on the beach and he seen her, he had to refrain himself from running over to her and kissing her. There was something she needed to tell him…he actually didn't need her to say anything, that enormous ring on her finger said it all, she was getting married, to someone else that wasn't him. God what an ass he'd been.

She heard him coming, he was never a light walker, she had to stifle a giggle at her memory. She had to think about what she came here for…his approval, if he said he still loved her, she would call off the wedding to be with him, the only man who really loved her, this ring on her finger was nothing but, out of pure responsibility to become the trophy wife. Just like her mother was and she would be pressured, just like her mother, to have a child with a man she could care less for.

He sat beside her and waited for her to look at him, when she did he seen that the sparkle her eyes once held was replaced with, he couldn't figure it out, but she was just different.

Not one to waste time she just came out and asked him if he still loved her because she never stopped, and without taking a breath he said he still loved her as much, if not more, than all those years ago, and if he could he would marry her tomorrow. That was all she needed to hear. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing here after that.

Lucas knew that she needed for him to say that, not just for her, but for himself too and he knew they had never really moved on.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late_

* * *

so, love it hate it...let me know...criticism of all kinds are welcome... 


End file.
